Visual analytics is a field of data presentation that allows a user to view multiple dimensions of data together in a way that relates the different dimensions together in an easy to understand manner. For example, a graph that relates temperatures measured at specific times to humidity measured at the same time is a simple example relating multiple types of data to each other in an intuitive manner that a user can easily understand. However, the field of visual analytics also includes presenting more complicated data sets to a user to analyze visually.